Wallace Cup Surprise
by Ballistica
Summary: So, May has come to Sinnoh to compete in the Wallace Cup. It's good to see her friends, but is shocked to find her lifelong friends and crush is also there to compete. What will happen? Complete Hoennshipping. Follows anime, but Brendan added to the gang.
1. Meetup in Sinnoh

**I want to start off by saying that to all my fans, I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention to my other stories. I got school you know? Algebra 2, AP European history, Spanish 3, and what not. Anyway, this is a hoennshipping story and I may even condescend contestshipping. I HATE DREW! If you like Drew, you've been warned. Anyway, this takes place during the episodes where May is in Sinnoh for the Wallace Cup. All the other characters are there, but Brendan is added. Brendan is the Hoenn champion in this story as well and he knows May because they were childhood friends. So, the story starts when May gets off the ship.**

**Brendan's pokemon are as followed: Swampert, Skeptile, Blaziken, Umbreon, Salamance, and Latias. Yes, Brendan has a freaking legendary in this story.**

May walked off the boat to see her old friends, and to meet a new one.

"May! It's so good to see you!" Ash said happily.

"Yeah it's been a while!" Brock agreed.

"Thanks guys!" May said.

Through May's journey through Johto, she hadn't really had time to give her friends a call.

"So you're May! It's nice to finally meet you!" Dawn chimed in.

"Same to you! Ash has told me a lot about you!"

"Positive I hope," Dawn smirked.

"Don't worry, he hasn't said anything along those lines!" May said.

The group began to walk up the hill.

"So May, how's Max doing?" Ash asked.

"Max is your little brother, right May?" Dawn said.

"Right! Max is doing great. He's hard at work taking care of dad's pokemon. Max is always talking about doing it like he learned from Brock. Needless to say, dad is as proud as he can be." May relied.

"That's nice to hear," Brock said cheerfully.

"Of course! Max was always watching Brock super closely." Ash added.

"That's amazing! So May, when did you arrive in Sinnoh?" Dawn asked.

"Three days ago. There was something I really wanted to do before the Wallace Cup. So first, I went to Snowpoint City." May replied.

"So what did you do?"

"I'll show you! Glaceon! On stage!" May said.

A graceful Glaceon appeared before the gang in a happy, upbeat mood.

"May! You're Eevee evolved into a Glaceon." Brock said.

"See, there's this cave near Snowpoint that causes Eevee to evolve. Since, I was coming to Sinnoh anyway, I thought it would be fun to return to the Johto contest with an evolved Eevee." May explained.

"Oh yeah! How many Johto ribbons do you have by now?" Ash asked.

"I've got three of them."

"Three? Nice work!" Dawn said.

"Thanks, but as usual, Drew and Harley are as strong as ever, and I can't seem to beat either of them." May said.

"Sounds like you're really working hard." Ash said.

"May, will you mind showing me your ribbons?" Dawn asked eagerly.

"Here. Ta Da!" May exclaimed showing Dawn her ribbons.

"I wish I could shape up a bit." Dawn said glumly.

"Hey chin up! Ever since I've gotten to the Johto region, it's been one disaster after another for me! So, I wanted to compete in the Wallace Cup as a good way to get back on the contest track. Why don't we both make this our comeback stage?" May said.

"It's a deal!" Dawn exclaimed.

Right at that moment, everyone heard Ash's stomach rumble.

"I guess some things never change!" May laughed.

"Guess I have been hungry for a while now." Ash laughed along.

"Well since it's lunch time, I'm guesing we're all hungry." Dawn said.

"Well I made reservations at the greatest place. Only the most popular place on Valor Lakefront." May said.

May led the group to a REALLY fancy looking restaurant.

"This is it?" Ash asked happily.

All the pokemon out of their pokeballs began to cheer with happiness.

"The Seven Stars Restaurant! This is the hottest place to eat in the Sinnoh region." May exclaimed.

"Great find, May!" Dawn said.

"Let's go eat!" Ash yelled.

The gang opened the doors to find a waiter standing there.

"Welcome!" the waiter said.

"Reservations for May." May said.

"Yes, we've been waiting for you Miss May. Please, this way." The waiter said.

The gang opened the doors to find an intense battle in session. A rich couple with a Golem and a Magmortar was fighting a Blaziken and a Salamance. May could tell that the Blaziken and Salamance looked very familiar.

May looked over at the trainer. He was wearing a black and orange shirt, long black pants with a pair of black shorts over them. He had white hair, but she knew that it was a hat because she could see jet black strands sticking out of the green headband he was wearing. He also had a one-strap, green backpack with an Umbreon standing on the pack while holding on to the guys shoulder.

"BRENDAN!"


	2. Dinner and Crushes

_**I'm gonna be leaving Team Rocket out of the story except for when they're in the contest. I'm doing this so I can make more room for Brendan and May downtime. Also, I don't own Pokemon, but if I did I would have put Brendan in the seasons in Hoenn.**_

"Brendan!"

The boy looked back, staring at May with his piercing ruby eyes. He managed a small smile before putting his focus back to the battle.

"Blaziken! Jump on Salamance's back." Brendan yelled.

The pokemon did as Brendan said and Salamance flew high into the air.

"Now Salamance, use Dragon Rush, and Blaziken, use Overheat."

The dragon pokemon used his attack and the space around it turned blue while in the shape of a dragon's gaping jaw. The Blaziken used Overheat, but instead of hurting the Salamance, the Dragon Rush absorbed it's power, turning the color of the Dragon Rush into a fiery red, and also doubling its damage.

The combined attack crashed right into the opposing pokemon, instantly knocking both of them out.

"Golem and Magmortar are unable to battle. The victory goes to the Champion of Hoenn.!"

"Did he say CHAMPION!" said Ash chiming in.

"Good job you two! Return!" said Brendan smiling. He turned around to see a friendly face that he loves to keep in touch with. "Well, if it isn't May!" he said with a wide smile.

"BRENDAN!" May screamed throwing a hug on him.

Brendan was kinda startled at this, but he was just as happy to see her as well, so he returned the hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were winning contests in Johto."

"I came to compete in the Wallace Cup!" she said cheerfully.

"You too, huh? And here I thought I could win without competition." Brendan said.

"Wait, you're competing in the Wallace Cup." May asked confused.

"Remember when we were six, and I said I could compete in a contest and you just laughed. Well, I thought I'd show you wrong. I came to this certain contest, because it is popular all over the world, so I knew you would be watching. Looks like you'll get to see me win first-hand." Brendan said.

"What makes you so sure you will win?" May asked with a smirk.

"Hello! Champion of Hoenn ring any bells."

"Just because you're good at battles doesn't mean you're good at contests."

Maybe not, but even if I do lose, which chances are slim, this will be a good chance to improve my battle strategies." Brendan said.

"CHAMPION OF HOENN!" Ash was still yelling from shock.

"Uhh…is he alright?" Brendan asked.

"Oh! I forgot everybody, this is my friend Brendan, We grew up together, and he is also the current champion of Hoenn." May introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" Brendan said with his signature smirk.

"Hi, I'm Dawn."

"I'm Brock!"

"And I'm Ash!"

"Yeah! May has told me about you two. You three travelled together, right?" Brendan asked.

"Right! So, anyway…can I have a battle?" Ash asked.

"Sorry dude, but I'm on vacation, and it's lunchtime. Oh! I'm getting in the way of your battle aren't I! Sorry." Brendan said with a blush.

"What battle?" Ash asked.

"If you want to eat here, you have to beat them!" Brendan said motioning towards the rich couple. "They own the place."

"If that's how it is, me and brock will tag team. Go Pikachu!" Ash said.

"You too, Soodowoodo!" Brock said.

The battle was easy. Ash and Brock knocked out the couple's pokemon in one hit.

"I guess it's our turn then. Go Piplup!" Dawn said.

"Go, Blaziken!" May yelled.

Dawn and May ended up winning and also able to eat at the restaurant.

"I guess that we'll change our reservation to 5 then." May said with a giggle. Brendan turned and looked at May, noticing how cute she looked.

"All right! Let's eat!" Ash yelled.

The restaurant was nice looking. Everyone around them seemed to be having a good time. It seems working for your food has its perks. They walked around the place and finally realized that the table that could hold the most people was only meant for 3.

"This seems to be a problem." Brock said.

"I guess Brendan and I can sit at that table for two on the other end of the restaurant. We have a lot of catching up to do anyway." May said.

"Alright, I guess we'll see you after lunch." Ash said.

"We'll see you guys in a bit." Brendan said.

As soon as the two were out of earshot, Dawn said, "Those two would make a cute couple." Ash and Brock chuckled.

_**May's P.O.V.**_

"_Oh my God. I can't believe I get to see Brendan after all this time. He's really grown, and it looks like he's been working out too… wait, what did I just think? He's my friend, I could never think about him in that way. Besides, even if I did, he probably would only see me as a friend."_

Brendan pulled my chair out allowing her to sit down.

"_Such a gentlemen."_ She thought.

"So May, how's that Eevee of yours doing?" Brendan asked.

"Fine, it evolved into a Glaceon. I noticed that yours evolved into an Umbreon." I replied.

"Yeah it did!"

I looked down and noticed that his Umbreon was still standing next to his chair.

"Shouldn't you put him back in his pokeball?" I asked

"Nah, when I visited Johto for a while, it was customary to have a single pokemon walk with you. Umbreon was a good choice, so ever since then, I keep Umreon out of its pokeball no matter where I am." Brendan replied.

"Wow! I never did that in Johto." I said.

"Why don't you try it now? Nothing's stopping you." Brendan said.

"You're right! Come on out Glaceon." I threw the pokeball to the floor and my light blue colored companion appeared.

Glaceon appeared with finesse. It sat and purred at May's feet. Brendan's Umbreon walked over to say hello to Glaceon. Once Umbrion did though, Glaceon started to turn as red as a tomato.

"Geez May, if I didn't know better, I'd say that your Glaceon has a crush on my Umbreon." Brendan said.

May slightly blushed at the thought of the two cute pokemon.

Throughout the lunch, Brendan and I talked about random things and what's been up since the last time we talked. The whole time I couldn't help but notice all of his perks. His kind heart, his cheerful expression, his compassion, and his cuteness…scratch that last one.

"Well that was really good. We should probably meet up with the others." I said.

"Yeah,"

After meeting up with the rest of the guys, we spent the rest of the day sightseeing, buying souvenirs, and fishing with Brendan's super rod that he always keeps on hand. We all made it back to our hotel and looked at the city lights below. One by one, the gang went to bed until only Brendan and I were left.

"Today was really fun." Brendan said.

"Yeah." I agreed drowsily.

"Hey May, since you're here, can you help me with something"

"Sure, what is it?" I ask.

"Well…there's this girl I like…"

Right then, my heart broke. But why? I never have really felt like that towards Brendan before until recently, I faked a smile and continued to listen.

"…but I don't think she really likes me. Can you give me some advice?" he asked

"Well, I'd like it if a guy was straightforward." I said trying to hide my disappointment.

"What is this girl like anyway?" I asked.

"Well, she's nice, funny, kind, cool, understanding, but also has a fierce temper that I think is really cute, and…" he turned on his heel and right before he walked out the door, he looked at me with one eye and blush covering his face and said, "…she wears a rad, green bandana."

He closed the door behind him with blush all over my face, and a heart jumping in my chest.

"Oh my…" that was all I could say.


	3. Costumes, and more!

_**Hey Guys! I've noticed that NO ONE IS REVIEWING! If you like this story, then leave a review for me to read.**_

**Brendan P.O.V.**

It was the next morning, but I didn't get much sleep last night. I stayed up regretting what I talked to May about. I bet I kept her up all night long with what happened and now I have her distracted from the contest. I was hoping that May would do really well, but if she stays distracted by what I said, then she might not make it all the way. I could have waited until after the Wallace Cup. Why am I such an idiot!

I finally got up and started to prepare for the contest. Since Ash was taking a shower, and I couldn't use the bathroom, I decided that I would loosen up, so I took my shirt off and grabbed the top of the nearest doorframe. I was about at pull-up number 20 when I heard someone open the door.

"Hey Ash, can I borrow a…" It was May! And she completely stopped speechless when she turned around the corner.

"W-what?" I ask nervously. I then noticed that she wasn't staring at me, but at my body. I immediately blushed, but not as much as May was already.

"I'm sorry!" she said looking away.

"Don't worry! It's fine." I said faking a cool smile. On the inside, I was feeling pretty awkward. I grabbed my black t-shirt and threw it on.

"So…you needed something?" I ask.

"Y-yeah I wanted to borrow a hairbrush." She said a little uncomfortably.

I immediately put on my world class smirk and said, "Aren't all girls supposed to have a brush on them at all times?"

She put a frown on her face and said, "Hey, I'm not a complete girly-girl. Anyway, Dawn's hogging the bathroom and all my brushes are in there."

I chuckle and began rummaging through my bag to find a brush. I finally found one and handed it to her.

"Here, don't lose this one." I said smirking.

"Oh, ha ha. By the way, you look weird without your hat on." She said mockingly.

"No, I look badass! See these scars, you remember how I got them right?"

"Of course I do! It was really stupid of you to throw yourself in front of that Salamance you know?"

"Hey, you needed saving!" I said all heroic-like.

"Well…I'll see you later, I guess." May said.

"I'll be there." I said.

And with that, she left. I thought about what we talked about, and realized that we were talking like almost NOTHING happened last night. I at first thought that she didn't pick up what I said last night, but I realized that we both had some awkward silence and stutters during our conversation, so I realized that we both were just denying our feelings. Well, my feelings of course. She probably doesn't even like me the way I like her.

At that moment, Ash came out of the bathroom dressed in his tuxedo and hat.

"My turn to get ready!" I say rushing to the bathroom.

**May's P.O.V.**

He didn't even acknowledge what happened last night. I thought for sure that he would admit his feelings in a straightforward way if I just confronted him. Then, I realized that it wasn't a real confrontation since I didn't even ask about last night.

Anyway, I needed to get ready for the Wallace Cup. I can't let this curiosity get in the way of my win today. I quickly got back to my room.

"Hey Dawn, are you done yet?" I ask.

"Just a minute!" she yells back.

"You said that a half hour ago!" I retort.

At that exact moment, the door opens and I fall face forward into the tile floor.

"You ok, May?" Dawn asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now I have to get ready." I said.

I spend the next hour putting on my contest wear and making sure every detail was in place. After I finished, Dawn and I went down to get some breakfast. We decided to go across the street to a coffee stand that says has the best coffee on Lake Valor. While we were there, we ran into someone that Dawn apparently knew.

"Zoey!" Dawn said with excitement.

"Hey, Dawn!" she replied.

"It's good to see you again. Oh, and there is someone I'd like you to meet. Zoey, this is May." Dawn said motioning to me.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" I say cheerfully.

"Same here! I've heard a lot about the Princess of Contests." Zoey said.

"Oh, stop!" I say blushing.

"So Dawn, I thought you'd be travelling with Ash and Brock." Zoey said.

"There back at the hotel. Ash is still getting ready." Dawn said.

"Ready for what?" Zoey asks.

"Oh yeah! Ash is entering the Wallace Cup!" Dawn said.

"Wow! The guy has guts." Zoey said.

"And May's friend is competing." Dawn finished.

"Oh, is he a coordinator as well?" Zoey asked.

"No, he's the champion of Hoenn." I said.

"You're friends with the champion of Hoenn? How'd you manage that?" Zoey said in disbelief.

"We grew up together," I explained

"Wow! He must be our age then. To believe that Hoenn's champion is only 15." Zoey said.

"May, we really need to get back to the hotel." Dawn said.

"Sure! Zoey, would you like to come with us?" I say.

"Alright," Zoey replies.

When we walk into the lobby, we see Ash and Brock sitting with a masked man. His appearance had an intimidating look, but also had really cool imagery. He was wearing and old school tuxedo, except, under the tuxedo, he was wearing a red hoodie with the hood up. The really engaging part though was that he was wearing a gold mask that had two bullet shells that formed a cross his left eye.

"Woah! That guy has a really cool costume!" said Zoey.

"Let's go see who it is then!" Dawn chimed in.

We walked over to Ash, Brock, and the masked guy.

"Hey guys! Who's your friend?" Zoe asked.

"Nice to see you too, Zoey!" Brock said.

"So, who's the guy?" I ask.

"It's me, May!" said Brendan still smirking.

"So you're the Brendan guy." Zoey said.

"That's me," he replied.

"We'll it's good to meet you! I've heard a little about you." Zoey said.

"Only a little?" Brendan said with a chuckle.

Zoey laughed.

"Well guys! We need to get to the stadium or we won't get any extra practice in." Ash said.

"Alright! Calm down." Brock said.

We made our way towards the stadium. I was mainly talking to Dawn, but every once and a while I would see Brendan staring at me. Every time he noticed me though, he just turned to stare at his feet.

"_Why can't he just tell me?"_ I thought.

Before I knew it, we had arrived at the stadium.

"Alright! Let's practice!" Ash shouted.

And so, every one scrambled around trying to perfect their moves. I knew that this was going to be a stressful day.

If you want to see what Brendan's contest outfit looks like, go to the link below. He is wearing Danny's costume (Danny is the one with the gold mask.)

watch?v=-dma6gGhbHg

_**BAM! Done! Remember to review, or I'll discontinue this story out of spite (Not really. Having too much fun with this story!)**_


	4. Competition

_**Hey! It's been a while. I've been reading Fanfics with May, Brendan, and Drew lately, but I would throw up at the end because for some GOD-AWEFUL reason, Drew always ends up with May. So, as a little payback, I'm going to add Drew in my story and he's going to get his ass kicked. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

**Chapter 4**

May's P.O.V.

After 2 hours of practice, I was finally ready for the Wallace Cup. I was completely focused, and capable of showing off my pokemon's beauty and skill, but of course like everything that happens, something makes it tougher. In the corner feeding his pokemon pokeblocks was my biggest rival.

Drew

Why did he have to show up? I bet he's here because he thought I had a chance of winning, and he had to crush that opportunity. Despite the fact that he was the biggest jerk, I always blushed when he was mentioned. I tried to just go back to training, but I could always see him through the corner of my eye. He was staring at me with that stupid, cocky smile of his.

I knew he was about to approach me until one of the most incredible things happened. An Umbreon had launched a shadow ball skyward and then hit it with a psybeam creating a dark and eerie aurora borealis. And of course, who was that Umbreon's trainer?

Brendan

He was still wearing his cool mask, and smirking at his pokemon's incredible feat. No one else could see it, but in Drew's eyes were a hint of jealousy. This just made me laugh. Not long after the light show ended, Drew walked up to me.

"Well look who they let in," Drew stated.

I could already feel the frown on my face.

"Just what are you doing here Drew," I said aggravated.

"I knew that you would miss me too much, so I had to come to Sinnoh,"

"Stop it Drew! I know what you're up to! You couldn't stay away!" I said speaking up.

"You're right I couldn't," he said thrusting a rose in my face.

I used to think this was really sweet, but now I know he does it just to mess with my emotions.

Before I could come back with a witty comment, Brendan jogged over. I was relieved that he came to bail me out of this dreadful conversation.

"Hey May! Did you see that?" Brendan asked.

"I sure did!" I cheerfully grinned.

Brendan glanced over at Drew.

"Who are you?" Brendan asked with a smile.

"The name is Drew, top coordinator," He said in his obnoxious tone.

I saw a flash of anger cross Brendan's eyes. I had told Brendan about Drew. I told him about how cute he was, and how great a coordinater he was. Of course, this was a while back, but Brendan never seemed happy when I brought up Drew.

Of course Brendan being Brendan, he had to show his dominance.

"My name is Brendan Birch. Champion of Hoenn," Brendan retorted putting on his famous smirk.

I saw the stress in Drew's eyes. He always loved to flaunt his rank. To be outranked really put some age on him.

Brendan took off his mask and hood. For some weird reason, he was still wearing his hat under his hood.

Drew laughed and said, "So they let albinos compete?"

This made Brendan snap. He tells everyone, you diss his hat, and he will break your bones. With a quick reflex, Brendan grabbed Drew by the collar of his tuxedo and lifted him a few inches off the ground.

"It's a hat, dumbass!" he said with hate in his eyes.

Before I could break up the fight, a tall man with blue hair, and a white hat called out to Brendan.

"Brendan my boy! Long time, no see!" said Wallace.

Brendan immediately dropped Drew, who was coughing for breath, and turned to see one of the greatest coordinators of all time.

"It's good to see you too, Wallace," he smiled.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Drew said still coughing.

"Yes, we first met in the Cave of Origin in Sootopolis. I then had to go to the Sky Pillar to awaken Raquaza, so it could stop the feud between Groudon and Kyogre," Brendan said.

I noticed even more stress in Drew's eyes since he now knew that Brendan stopped a battle that could have ended the world, while also meeting three legendary pokemon.

"Well Brendan, you told me once that your lucky number was three, so I gave you the third spot in the first round," Wallace said.

"Thanks Wallace!" he grinned.

"Speaking of first round, it is starting right now!" Ash yelled butting in.

I saw Dawn's face flash with stress.

"Then we need to get going!" she said worrying.

We all made our way to the Contest Arena.

_**Done! Don't forget to REVIEW!**_


End file.
